jk2saberguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
Back to start Common in-game saber terminology: * Stances/styles - The three colors of attacking - blue, yellow and red. Switching between these is default to the middle mouse, but can be bound to any key as 'saberAttackCycle'. * DFA '- Death from above. DFA refers to the red style's forward leaping attack. It is done by attacking, and pressing jump while moving forward after the saber goes past the line of your body. Deals 175 damage, but easy to counter. A yellow DFA refers to a jumping move where you swing downwards while upside down in air. Done by pressing jump in front of an opponent and forward + attack shortly after. Deals 65 damage, and not a very popular move as it is easily countered. * '''BS '- Backslash. It's done by pressing back + attack when an opponent is close behind the player. It is usually not blocked, and red deals 120 damage per hit, yellow 105 per hit, and blue 80 per hit. * 'DBS '- Actually DBHS for double handed backslash but widely known under its shortcut DBS. The most popular special attack, and quite difficult to do well. It is like BS, but done crouching. Most times executed in air called ADBS. Red deals 145 damage per hit, yellow deals 105 per hit. Blue style uses a simple backstab. * 'Uppercut '- An upwards stab in blue stance. Done by crouching and pressing forward + attack at any time. Gives multiple hits, each dealing 40 damage. It can be used to expand the time in air as it breaks the fall. * 'SD '- Saber defence, a very vague expression used by many players. Encompasses anything that has to do with blocking and countering. * 'Counter '- Another vague expression, usually referring to immediate counter attacks. Done by clicking attack just as you block an opponent's attack. In this wiki: * '''Strong/weak of the blade - The lower half of the sword is the strong, and the upper half is the weak. Blocking with either produces different results. * Red c'ombo-attacks '- A follow-up attack after your opponent blocks, done by chaining into a new directional swing. * Intersect '''- To meet an opponent's swing in air with a swing of your own. This is different from blocking normally, and is useful for doing effective and controlled combos. * '''The point - The tip of the saber. Directing the point towards the enemy would equal to blocking with the weak of the blade, and is useful for keeping the opponent from doing red combos, and also makes it harder for the opponent to reach your body. * 'Transitioning '- To immediately switch to another saber stance through a combo, without waiting until the lightsaber is idle again. * 'Afterblow '- The swing your opponent would make in return as you hit their body. * 'Closing a line '- Keeping yourself covered during and after a swing by aiming your saber, from certain directions or lines. * 'Ballerina '- Spinning around between attacks. Happens in certain chain swings and certain combos if you don't do something to avoid it. It should usually be avoided as it opens up for counter attacks, but can in some cases be used when closing in to change up the timing of an attack. All of these terms will be linked to pages relevant to them soon.